The Butler's Son
by Dragon Spirit 10
Summary: After Ciel and Sebastian had destroyed the cult that used Cinematic Records and defeated the angel Angela they went back to the Phantomhive Manor and things returned to normal for them. But as for Matilda Simmons who, after the cult was destroyed, realized she was pregnant with the child of the man who helped destroyed the cult.
1. Chapter 1: Damien Simmons

The Butler's Son

Chapter 1: Damien Simmons

After Ciel and Sebastian had destroyed the cult that used Cinematic Records and defeated the angel Angela they went back to the Phantomhive Manor and things returned to normal for them. But as for the members of the cult that were still alive things didn't quite go back to normal with them particularly one member called Matilda Simmons who, after the cult was destroyed, realized she was pregnant with the child of the man who helped destroyed the cult. Even though Matilda knew she would most likely never see the man again she felt happy that she was going to have a child. After the cult was destroyed Matilda went to work in an Orphanage where the other nun's disapproved of her being pregnant believing, after hearing what happened to the cult Matilda used to be a part of, she had the child of the devil in her but Matilda didn't care what they thought of her or her child she loved it no matter what. When the time came Matilda gave birth to a healthy boy who looked just like his father but he had her green eyes she named her son Damien Simmons. When Damien was born the other nuns in the Orphanage were certain he was a demon because when he was born they swear they saw his eyes were a glowing fuchsia with stilted pupils before they changed to green and he had black fingernails and toenails. A week after Damien was born during the night something terrible happened Matilda died the nuns say that she died from giving birth to Damien the nuns soon began to plot to kill Damien but before they could Damien was kidnapped. The nuns saw it as a blessing and never bothered to look for him.

_5 years later._

A 5 year old boy with black hair was running happily through a small meadow smiling and laughing. A 15 year old girl with long dark brown hair that fell down her back and had brown eyes was following the boy.

"You're really cheerful today aren't you Damien?" the girl with long hair said

Damien then ran back to the girl "Yeah" Damien said happily "Because I get to see him today" he said running around the girl

"Yes you do" the girl said smiling watching Damien as he continued running around her "You're making me dizzy Damien"

"Ah sorry Layla" Damien said scratching the back of his head and blushing

"That's okay" Layla said ruffling Damien's black hair "Now let's go" she said grabbing Damien's hand

"Okay" Damien said happily following Layla.

They soon reached a road and started to follow it. Soon they saw a horse and cart heading in the direction they were walking in the man stopped and asked if they needed a ride Layla said yes if he was heading to London and he was so her and Damien climbed aboard. After a few hours they arrived in a market at the center of London. Layla and Damien got off and thanked the man they then headed towards the outskirts of London. After a little while they left London and had entered back into the countryside.

"Are we there yet?" Damien asked getting excited, with Layla holding his hand

"Almost" Layla said smiling at Damien.

After a couple of couple hours Layla and Damien arrived and were now standing outside the Phantomhive Manor. Damien smiled happily and dragged Layla towards the front door.

"Easy Damien" Layla said laughing "You'll pull my arm off"

"Sorry I'm just so excited" Damien said barely being able to stand still.

Layla then knocked on the door.

**XxXxX**

An 18 year old Ciel was eating lunch in the Dinning Room when he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Sebastian go see who that is" Ciel said still eating

"Certainly My Lord" Sebastian said bowing and left to answer the door.

When Sebastian opened the door he saw a 15 year old girl with long dark brown hair that fell down her back and had brown eyes.

"F-Father" a small boy said.

* * *

**A/N: This was a little idea I had and I hope you like it by the way if there is a story like this already out there I'm sorry I was unaware (I don't read Black Butler fanfiction as a lot of it is yoai which isn't my thing) and I own nothing except Damien and Layla**


	2. Chapter 2: Similar Yet Different

The Butler's Son

Chapter 2: Similar Yet Different

Sebastian looked down shocked to the small 5 year old boy who said father and Sebastian saw the little boy looked just like him except of having red eyes like him he had green eyes.

"Father!" the boy said happily and hugged Sebastian's leg

"Who are you?" Sebastian said looking at the boy hugging his leg

"I'm your son Damien" Damien said smiling at his father

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you" Sebastian said taking Damien off his leg

"Trust me he is your son" the girl said finally speaking

"How can you be so sure?" Sebastian asked

"Well for starters he looks just like you" the girl said picking up Damien

"Sebastian? who is it?" Ciel asked now standing behind Sebastian

"I'm Layla Lovell" Layla said putting Damien down and bowed

"And I'm Damien Simmons" Damien said waving at Ciel, while Sebastian froze at the mention of Simmons

"Simmons? Simmons? now why do I know that name" Ciel said trying to remember where he'd heard it from.

But before he could remember they were interrupted by a roar Layla and Damien turned round and saw a Demon Hound with white fur and wearing a collar growling at them.

"Pluto" Ciel said but before he could order Sebastian to make the Demon Hound go away Damien jumped onto Pluto's muzzle.

Sebastian and Ciel watched in surprise as Pluto ran around the lawn shaking his head trying to get Damien off of him while Damien was just laughing.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Ciel shouted as he watched

"Damien you can play with the puppy later but right now we have to talk to your father" Layla said with an emotionless face

"Okay" Damien said jumping off of Pluto's muzzle, just as Pluto was about to attack him Damien stared at the Demon Hound "Pluto sit" Damien said in a calm voice Pluto stopped and obeyed "Good boy now run along" Damien said smiling and Pluto walked away, Damien then jumped up and landed next to Layla while Ciel looked at Damien in disbelief "If I couldn't do that then what kind of butler's son would I be" Damien said then smiled, like the happy child he was, showing his teeth

"Like father like son huh?" Layla said looking at Sebastian

"Do you believe I'm your son now?" Damien asked

"He's your son?" Ciel asked in surprise

"It appears so" Sebastian said

"Let's talk about this more privately" Ciel said and lead Layla and Damien into the manor.

Ciel brought them into the Lounge and he sat on the loveseat with Layla and Damien sitting on the one opposite to him. Sebastian then brought in some tea he then poured three cups and put them on the table between the two loveseats and then stood next to the loveseat Ciel was sitting on.

"So who exactly are you Damien?" Ciel asked

"I'm Damien Simmons my father is Sebastian Michaelis and my mother is Matilda Simmons" Damien said calmly

"Wait Matilda?" Ciel asked then it hit him "I remember her" he said 'All to well' Ciel mentally added glancing at Sebastian "But if you are Sebastian's son then"

"Then I'm a demon" Damien finished "Yes I am but I'm only half demon"

"Half demon?" Ciel asked confused

"Yeah you see my fathers a demon but my mother is a human and because of that I'm half demon and half human" Damien said with a small smile

"I see" Ciel said "Then why are you with Layla why aren't you with Matilda?" Ciel asked

"Oh" Damien said sadly and looked down

"Matilda is dead" Layla said looking sadly at Damien, while Sebastian was surprised but hid it

"How?" Ciel asked

"She died a week after Damien was born and I have raised him since then" Layla said stroking Damien's head

"I guess giving birth to me was to much for her human body" Damien said with a sad smile, while Sebastian looked at Layla and she looked back

"So if you know about what Damien is" Ciel said and Layla looked back to Ciel and took her hand off of Damien's head "Then I assume you aren't human?" Ciel asked crossing his legs

"Correct" Layla said "And I've also known Sebastian for a while I guess you could say we're friends" she said looking at Sebastian

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I do not recall meeting you before" Sebastian said looking at Layla "Are you sure it's me you know?" he asked smiling

"Oh yes it's definitely you after all I know why you hate dogs so much it's because-" Layla was interrupted as Sebastian covered her mouth, who was now standing behind her loveseat and leaning over it

"You don't like dogs? oh dear then he's not going to like your-" Damien was interrupted by Layla covering his mouth

"Enough with this!" Ciel shouted annoyed "If you're going to talk then talk if you're just going to be interrupted then don't bother" Ciel said annoyed

"My apologies sir" Sebastian said taking his hand away from Layla's mouth, while she did the same with Damien "She was going to reveal information I would prefer to keep a secret" he said bowing.

Damien the jumped off the loveseat and left the Lounge.

"Where's he running off to?" Ciel asked standing up then he, Layla and Sebastian left the Lounge "Ho ho ho" they heard and turned and saw Tanaka and Damien sitting on the floor to the right of the entrance to the Lounge.

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka and Damien said both holding a cup of tea

"What's he doing?" Ciel asked not believing a demon would act like this

"Damien loves to mimic things" Layla said smiling and giggling slightly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter remember I own nothing except Damien and Layla. By the way in case any of you are curious nothing past the episode after the cult was destroyed in the anime happened in my story so no Queen being evil nothing in season 2 happened so no demon Ciel basically in my story after the cult was destroyed Ciel just continued doing jobs for the Queen like normal.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Helping Hand

The Butler's Son

Chapter 3: A Little Helping Hand

"SEBASTIAN!" three voices shouted out.

Sebastian sighed as Mey-Rin, Finny and Bardroy came to him a mess.

"Yes what is it now?" Sebastian asked, while Damien stood up and walked over and stood next to Layla and looked at the servants

"Well- hello who's this?" Finny asked, who was covered in dirt, looking at the newcomers

"I'm Layla Lovell" Layla said smiling

"And I'm Damien Simmons" Damien said smiling and stepping in front of Layla

"What the hell! this kid looks just like you!" Bardroy, who looked like he just came out of an explosion, said to Sebastian pointing at Damien

"It's a Little Sebastian" Mey-Rin said, who's glasses was cracked, while blushing

"I'm Sebastian's son so that's why I look like him" Damien said with a big smile

"S"

"O"

"N"

"WHAT?!" the servants shouted

"Sebastian you're a dad?!" Bardroy shouted

"It's amazing you look just like Sebastian I wonder if you're just as amazing" Finny said, with stars in his eyes, crouching down in front of Damien

"But who's his mother?" Mey-Rin asked wondering who it was

"Quiet" Ciel said getting annoyed "One question at a time" he said

"So Sebastian are you really this kid's dad?" Bardroy asked much calmer now

"Yes I am"

"Then what about you? are you Damien's sister or something?" Finny asked Layla, now standing up

"No but I did raise him after his mother died" Layla said patting Damien's head

"So how old is Damien?" Mey-Rin asked

"I'm five" Damien said with a big smile

Sebastian then clapped his hands "Well that will be enough questions for now" he said looking at his watch "Now tell me what went wrong for you three so we can continue with work" he said putting his watch away.

As Bardroy and Mey-Rin explained what had happened to them Ciel left saying he had work to do. While Finny sneaked off too which Damien noticed and followed him while Layla watched in amusement at Sebastian trying to deal with the servants but she was aware of Damien leaving. Damien followed Finny into the grounds and he saw Finny standing in front of a tree in despair.

"What's wrong mister?" Damien asked standing behind Finny

"Huh?" Finny said surprised and turned round and saw Damien "Oh it's just that I don't know what to do" he said sounding worried

"What do you mean?" Damien asked not understanding

"I don't know how to get it down" Finny said and started to cry.

Damien didn't understand till he looked up and saw a lawn mower stuck near the very top of the tree that he and Finny were standing in front of.

"How did it get up there?" Damien asked not understanding how it was there

"Well you see" Finny said beginning to explain

_'Finny was happily mowing the lawn._

_"La la la la" Finny sang happily "There all done!" he said happily as had successfully mowed the lawn with no mistakes "I did it right I wonder if Sebastian will think I did a good job" Finny said smiling happily as he pictured Sebastian congratulating him on a good job "Yeah! it'll be just like that!" Finny shouted throwing his arms in the air "Huh?" Finny said looking at his empty hands "Where did it go?" Finny said looking for the lawn mower he then turned round "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Finny screamed as he saw the lawn mower in the top of a tree "I'm coming!" Finny shouted running towards the tree before he realized he was running too quickly and was about to run into the tree he tried to stop but he tripped and landed face first in the dirt in front of the tree he lifted his head up with his face now covered in dirt "What am I going to do?" he said sadly looking up at the lawn mower before deciding to go and get Sebastian.'_

"And that's what happened" Finny said sighing

"Hmm" Damien said looking at the stuck lawn mower again "Don't worry I'll help you get it down" Damien said cheerfully

"Huh? you will!" Finny said about to cry from happiness

"Sure after all if I couldn't do that then what kind of butler's son would I be" Damien said smiling "Now if you throw me in the air I can grab the lawn mower and then you can catch me"

"Okay" Finny said and picked up Damien "Here we go!" Finny shouted and then threw Damien up in the air.

Damien went up in the air and grabbed the lawn mower as he passed it and then began to fall and Finny was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"You did it!" Finny said happily jumping around still holding Damien

"No we did it" Damien said smiling and jumped out of Finny's arms and put the lawn mower down "That was fun" he said laughing

"Well it certainly looked fun" a voice said.

Damien and Finny suddenly stopped and turned round and saw Layla standing there.

"Oh hi Layla" Damien said and walked up to her "Did you see what I did?"

"Of course I did you seemed to enjoy it" Layla said smiling at Damien

"Yeah it was fun" he said running around Layla "Hey can I play with you more mister?" he said standing in front of Finny with hopeful eyes

"Huh? oh you don't need to call me mister my name's Finny" He said smiling at Damien

"Oh okay then mister Finny" Damien said grinning with Layla chuckling at what he said "Can I please play with you again?"

"Oh I'd love to but I have work to do" Finny said sadly

"What sort of work?" Layla asked

"Huh? oh well I have to weed the garden and unfortunately the herbicide sprinkler is broken so I have to do it by hand" Finny said looking at the big garden

"Don't worry I'll do it" Layla said smiling

"Really you don't mind?!" Finny said happily

"Of course you and Damien go and have fun" Layla said

"Yay! let's go!" Finny shouted and ran off with Damien following.

Layla chuckled and started work on weeding the garden.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late what happened is that while I was writing chapter 3 I noticed it was getting a bit long so I wasn't sure to end it here or end it where I originally planed to end chapter 3 and then I decided I would right the rest of what I planned for chapter 3 and decide whether or not it remained one chapter (but before I did that I got distracted on writing a sequel to one of my one-shots) again I own nothing except Layla and Damien. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Midnight Meeting

The Butler's Son

Chapter 4: A Midnight Meeting

Sebastian sighed as walked into the garden to see what Finny had done wrong, he had just finished helping Bardroy who had once again blown up the kitchen and Mey-Rin who had also smashed a lot of the dishes, but Sebastian was surprised when he didn't hear Finny crying or see him rushing up to him begging for help he decided to look for Finny and was surprised when he saw Layla weeding the garden.

"What are doing?" Sebastian asked

Layla turned round and saw Sebastian standing behind her "I'm weeding the garden" she said holding up a weed

"Yes I can see that I meant why are doing the weeding where is Finny?" Sebastian asked looking around to see if he could spot Finny

"Well after Damien helped Finny get the lawnmower down from a tree Damien wanted to play more so I said that I would do Finny's job so he could play with Damien" Layla said smiling and continued to weed the garden

"Why did you offer to do his job?" Sebastian asked confused as to why a non-human would willingly feed a garden

"I don't mind doing gardening I've always preferred to be around nature it's peaceful" Layla said smiling

"CUT THAT OUT PLU-PLU!" a voice shouted while laughing.

Sebastian and Layla both turned and saw Finny sitting on Pluto's back, who was chasing a laughing Damien.

Layla giggled 'To think Sebastian's son doesn't hate dogs' she thought and stood up "I wish I could have been that carefree when I was his age" Layla said watching happily as Pluto chased Damien around the lawn. While Sebastian just watched his son with an emotionless expression.

**XxXxX**

That night after dinner Sebastian showed Layla and Damien the room that Ciel had said they could stay in. The moment Sebastian opened the door to their room Damien rushed in and jumped onto the big bed.

"Wow it's so soft!" Damien said in amazement as he happily lay on the bed, Layla chuckled as she went into the room and sat next to Damien on the bed

"I hope you do not mind sharing a bed" Sebastian said

"Not at all" Layla said looking at Sebastian as Damien hugged her side

"Then I wish you pleasant dreams" Sebastian said and then bowed and before he closed the door he and Layla shared a glance.

Layla then turned away after Sebastian shut the door, she then smiled as she saw Damien happily snuggling into her side she then raised her left hand and patted his head and stroked his silky black hair 'You even have the same hairstyle as your father' Layla thought smiling she could then feel Damien start to get heavy and she knew he was starting to fall asleep.

"Okay time for bed sleepy head" Layla said and gently pushed Damien away from her so they could both get ready for bed.

**XxXxX**

Late that night Layla woke up from her sleep and saw that Damien was fast asleep. Layla got out of bed quietly and got dressed in a blouse and a long skirt that were both black along with some black boots and crept out of the room and carefully shut the door. Layla walked through the silent and pitch black manor with ease she soon left through the front door of the manor and stared at the beautiful moon and stars that were visible in the clear night sky.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Layla said still staring at the sky but she knew Sebastian was there

"It's about what Damien said earlier" Sebastian said looking serious.

_'"I guess giving birth to me was to much for her human body" Damien said with a sad smile, while Sebastian looked at Layla and she looked back.'_

Layla closed her eyes and sighed knowing that she couldn't fool Sebastian she opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"You know what Damien said is false" Sebastian said but Layla said nothing so he continued "If Matilda survived the pregnancy then she wouldn't have died from giving birth to Damien"

"I know that" Layla said softly she then took a deep breath "Matilda was murdered"

* * *

**A/N: This was going to be chapter 3 but I think it works better as chapter 4 I'll try and not take so long with chapter 5 again I own nothing except Layla and Damien**


	5. Chapter 5: Damien's Ominous Birth

The Butler's Son

Chapter 5: Damien's Ominous Birth

"Why doesn't Damien know this?" Sebastian asked wondering why his son was kept in the dark

"Because I don't know who killed Matilda" Layla said frustrated "Not even the Grim Reapers know who did it"

Sebastian was confused "Start from the beginning"

Layla sighed "Okay I was visiting an old friend"

_'Layla looked around the town in curiosity she hadn't really visited the town since her friend lived outside of the town. Layla then heard children laughing she turned and saw a group of children happily laughing and running around a nun, Layla assumed the children were probably orphans, Layla eyes then widened in surprise when she noticed that the nun was pregnant.'_

"I could tell that Matilda was pregnant with a demon's child and since I couldn't sense a demon in the town I assumed that whoever the demon was didn't know she was pregnant" Layla said knowing that she was right "And since I could see that it wouldn't be long till Matilda gave birth so I decided to stay and see if I could tell who the child's father was"

_'Layla sat on top of the Orphanage on the roof of the room she could hear screams from she was waiting for the nun to give birth. Layla had learned that the nun's name was Matilda and that she was a former member of a destroyed cult she had also learned that the one who had destroyed the cult was her old demon friend Sebastian who was now serving as the butler for a noble called Ciel Phantomhive. When Layla heard that Sebastian had destroyed the cult she began to assume he was the father of Matilda's child she had assumed that if he was that he hadn't intended to get her pregnant. Her thoughts were interrupted by a baby's cry she quickly jumped off the roof the moment she landed on the ground she looked through the window and saw Matilda being handed a little baby boy with black hair 'I never thought I'd live to see you have children Sebastian' she thought and she saw Matilda happily hold her child. But Layla saw something that Matilda didn't and that was the disgusted looks the other nuns were giving Matilda and her son.'_

"I was worried what those nuns would do so I stayed longer but suddenly a week after Damien was born Matilda was murdered I at first thought the nuns killed her but then I realized they couldn't possibly have done it" Layla said when Sebastian suddenly interrupted her

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Sebastian asked in curiosity

"Because when the Grim Reapers came to collect her soul they couldn't" Layla said looking back at the moon "Her soul was completely obliterated when she was murdered" she said sadly

_'Layla opened the window and slipped quietly into the room she walked over to where Damien was sleeping. Matilda had been found dead that morning and she knew without his mother Damien was vulnerable so she knew she would have to take him. She carefully picked up Damien and his blanket to keep him warm and held him close to her he didn't wake but he snuggle into her Layla smiled at his action she then left the room and walked away from the Orphanage without looking back.'_

"The Grim Reapers couldn't work out who killed Matilda so I decided to take Damien mainly because I knew the nuns wouldn't look after him but I was also worried that the Grim Reapers might try to kill him as he is half demon" Layla said looking at Sebastian wondering if he was going to show any emotion

"Even if you don't know who killed Damien's mother why do you lie to him?" Sebastian asked not understanding why she didn't tell him the truth

"Because Damien is very protective of the ones he cares about so if I tell him that his mother was murdered he would want revenge and want to kill whoever took his mother even though he doesn't really know her but as I don't know who did it he would be determined to find out who did it and I don't want him to be obsessed about that at his age" Layla said looking at Sebastian with determination "When I tell him that his mother was murdered I want to also be able to tell him who killed her"

"I see you care very deeply about Damien" Sebastian said almost impressed with her little speech

"Of course" Layla said smiling "He may not be my son but I love him as if he was my own"

"By the way I have been meaning to ask you say you know me but I'm afraid I do not recall meeting you before" Sebastian said trying to remember if he had met Layla before

"Really? I'm surprised at you" Layla said sighing "You once told me that you remember every master you've served James"

* * *

**A/N: I suddenly really felt like writing so I wrote most of this yesterday also I'm not so sure about the title of this chapter so I may change it and again I own nothing except my OC's Layla and Damien**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Memories

The Butler's Son

Chapter 6: Old Memories

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise as he remembered an old memory.

_'"You know you've got the same name as my cat" the little 5 year old girl said giggling.'_

"Of course Lovell" Sebastian said remembering the family name

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize my name after all you've served my family for generations" Layla said amused at Sebastian surprised expression "In fact you've had my family name as your own once"

"Of course I remember now" Sebastian said remembering the last time he'd served Layla's family.

_'James entered the home in which his current master Richard Lovell was meeting his sister._

_"James" Richard said_

_"Yes master?" James asked ready to fulfil any order_

_"I would like for you to play with my niece while me and Charlotte discuss our plans" Richard said heading into a separate room_

_"Of course" James said before his master closed the door _

_"She should be outside" Charlotte said pointing to a door that lead to behind the house before following her brother into the other room._

_James headed outside and was surprised to see a young girl sitting outside with her back facing him the girl suddenly turned her head around as she heard him shut the back door._

_"Who are you?" she asked curiously _

_"My name is James Lovell" James said introducing himself_

_"Ah your my family's demon friend" the girl said smiling "You know you've got the same name as my cat" the little 5 year old girl said giggling_

_"Oh do I really?" James said smiling he suddenly heard a "meow" and saw a black and white cat emerge from in front of the girl._

_The girl laughed as she saw the demon look at her cat with a an expression that he was in heaven. She watched as her friendly cat went up to demon and happily rub himself along his leg she giggled as the demon picked up her cat and happily pet him._

_"I would never have thought that a demon would be so happy because of a cat" the girl said standing up and walking towards the demon_

_"Such soft fur" he said stroking the cat's back "Beautiful pale green eyes" he looking lovingly into the cat's eyes, the cat then nuzzled the demons right cheek with his head as he purred happily, the demon was then broken out of his thoughts as he heard the little girl, now standing in front of him giggling at him "Oh forgive me I have not asked your name yet" the demon said realizing that while he had introduced himself he hadn't asked the girls name yet_

_the girl then smiled "My name's Layla Lovell"_

Sebastian was suddenly brought out of his memories by Layla's voice.

"I thought it was so funny watching you become so happy over my pet" Layla said chuckling at the memory of the first time she met Sebastian

"I couldn't help it you know that I love cats" Sebastian said smiling

"I found that out very quickly" Layla said 'About in the first five minutes that we met' "It also didn't take me too long to find out why you hate dogs" Layla said remembering that day well

_'Layla, now age seven, was sitting with James, who was once again asked by his master Richard to keep her company, in the forest that surrounded the village. Layla enjoyed spending time with the demon since the kids in the village all hated her so she became quick friends with James after they first met and she would try and spend as long as she could in the company of the demon._

_"Hey mister James why do you hate dogs so much?" Layla asked curiously she found out a few months after they met that he hated dogs and earlier that day she had watched him glaring at one of the villagers dogs that was barking at him and finally thought she would ask him why he hated them_

_"Well I never really liked them too much from the start but I came to truly despise them when a Demon Hound made a mistake to annoy me" James said angry at the memory._

_Layla wasn't surprised at the mention of a Demon Hound as when she spent time with James she would ask him about demons and other creatures thought to be monsters like demons and she always found it exciting to hear about them._

_"So what happened?" Layla asked wanting to hear the story in detail_

_"What had happened was with one of my previous masters that I had been serving for nearly all of his life I had first met him when he was young man and I ended up serving him for decades and it was when I had finally killed the person he wanted dead as his last wish and when I returned to devour his soul I saw a Demon Hound had killed him for fun I was mad with rage so I slaughtered that Demon Hound by the time I was finished with mutt the Grim Reapers had already collected his soul and that is why I hate dogs because that mutt prevented me from getting my first dinner in a long while" James said and smiled at the memory of killing the Demon Hound_

_"I see" Layla said finding the story interesting "Have you ever had a master killed before you could eat their soul happen to you before?"_

_"No that was the first and only time" James said knowing he wouldn't let anyone take his master like that from him again.'_

"So I thought it funny when me and Damien arrived that there would be a Demon Hound living here" Layla said looking at Sebastian and saw one of his eyebrows twitch

"I had no choice it was an order" Sebastian said annoyed as he remembered how Ciel had ordered it just because he thought he would find it amusing in several ways.

**XxXxX**

Damien yawned as he sat up in the bed he looked next to him and was surprised to see Layla wasn't there he then stretched as he got out of bed and he then changed into his black shirt with long sleeves and black trousers Damien decided he would look for Layla as he put his socks and shoes on. But instead of trying to sneak through the manor where he might run into his father, who he didn't know was talking to Layla, so he decided to go out the window. Damien opened the window and looked at the ground which was quite a ways down he then jumped out of the window and landed perfectly and quietly he then ran off in search of Layla. But soon he stopped and looked up up the moon which he thought looked so beautiful tonight he then heard a click he quickly turned to his right and saw two men one of whom was pointing a gun at him. A shot then rang out and a scream filled the air.

* * *

**A/N: Now I know some of you are probably confused about the flashback what it is that if you remember how Sebastian said that Ciel named him Sebastian Michaelis (and since I highly doubt that Sebastian's previous masters called him that) I decided to call him James Lovell for one of his previous masters I decided to call him James since Ciel named Sebastian after his dog so I've named him James after my cat (so Layla's cat James is based on my cat) also I own nothing except Damien and Layla (and James the cat)  
**


End file.
